


Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away - Glee

by Lady_Penelope_Durin



Series: Plot Bunnies That Have Run Away [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Tag As I Go, Work Up For Adoption
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Penelope_Durin/pseuds/Lady_Penelope_Durin
Summary: *~DISCLAIMER!~* I do not own but just borrowed... These are stories(A new story each chapter) that I have started but not finished. Feel free to comment suggestions and/or make them your own(just tag me so I can read)





	1. Berry is Back

I run my hands down my outfit once more before I walk into the high school, heading to Glee. I hadn't shown up today for school but I called Schue to tell him that I would be there for Glee. He said that he called my mother and Vocal Adrenaline would be there to apoloigse. I sighed as I remembered spending three hours getting all the eggs out of my hair. During that time, I decided that Rachel 'Diva' Berry had to go and Rachel 'Bitch' Berry had to come out of hiding. 

After telling my fathers that I was changing things and if they had a problem with it that I would leave, I pulled out my 'vacation' woredrobe from the attic. I pulled on a pair skinny jeans, black high heel boots and green tank top with my black leather jacket. I smiled as I noticed my reflection in one of the windows I passed before I reached the chior room.

"Why should we have to apoloigse?" A female voice asked, I placed the voice as the girl who pushed Jessie to egg me. "The little child isn't even here, probably to tramitized. Crying her eyes out."

I laughed as I walked in the room, everyone looked to me in shook as I stared at her, "Cry? Over eggs? You have got to be kidding me?" I walked up to her, ignoring Jessie beside her. "You think egging me was tramitizing? That is fucking pathetic." I heard gasped at my cussing. I smirked, "Listen here, you little bitch, the only thing egging me did was prove to me that 'pretending' to be a nice, shy, diva was not going to be the way to go anymore. All it did was bring the real me out to play. You want a war, you finally got one and let me tell you... when I'm done, you'll wish for Diva Berry back." I laughed at the fear in her eyes, "I may not be from Lima heights like Santana but I'll break everything about you. I don't want your worthless, meaningless apology now get the fuck out of my school!" I snapped at her, she took a step back before rushing out of the room. I look to the other Vocal Adrenaline members, "What are you looking at?"

They rushed out of the room, Jessie reached out to put his hand on my arm, "Rachel?"

I lifted an eyebrow at him, "Get your hand off me, St. James."

"Please this isn't you?" Jessie whispered.

I laughed, "Oh really? You know me? Please." I took his hand, pulled it off me, twisting it behind him causing him to cry out. "You don't know anything but you will." I pushed him away from me, "Get lost." Jessie stared at me for a moment before rushing out of the room as well. I turned to looked at Shelby, "You can leave to, you're really good at it."

Shelby looked shocked, "Rachel..."

"Don't." I waved her off, "I don't want to hear it. You sent Jessie here to pick out the so called weakest and break them, well he failed. I don't care if you felt bad when you figured out I was daughter, I just don't. You are teaching them that it is okay to cheat and that is something I can't stand so stay the fuck away from me, Shelby." I walked to an open chair and sit down, crossing my legs in front of me. "If you leave now, you can catch up to them seeing as they are walking."

"What did you do?" Shelby asked.

I smirked, "Me?" I gasped and placed a hand on my chest. "Why would I do anything? I'm just a naive little girl, who was egged by them." I laughed as she looked terrified before leaving the choir room. "Well that was fun."

"Rachel, are you okay?" Mr Schue asked.

"I'm fantastic." I smiled at him, "Now what is the plan for today?"

"That was hot Berry." Santana stated.

I smirked and winked at her, "Course it was, what else can I be but hot?"

Puck laughed, "Damn straight baby."

"Okay, how about we spend today figuring out what to do for Sectionals?" Schue asked.


	2. Can't Go Back

Rachel Berry walked through the halls off McKinley high school, she had smile on her face and she was wearing her usual attire off plaid skirt, animal sweater, knee high socks and her flats. She was heading for glee club, she had come up with an amazing idea for Sectionals and wanted to talk it over with her team.

In the choir room the glee club were sat in their usual seats except for Brittany who was off sick, they were waiting for Rachel to show up. They each had a smile on their faces except for Puck and Santana, who seemed pissed at what was about to happen. They were proud with themselves and Mr Schue agreed with them, Rachel was about to be gone for good. She walked in smiling, "Hello my fellow glee clubbers," she says walking to the center of the room.

"Shut it Man Hands," Quinn snapped at her.

"What have I done now," Rachel asked slightly shocked and worried.

"Rachel you are no longer part of this club," Mr Schue says, "the club has voted you out and if you don't leave they all will leave and I can't lose this club."

"What, why that's completely unfair, I…" She says upset and getting cut off by Mr Schue.

"You asked me why, they have voted you out because, you have a terrible attitude, you think deserve all the solo's and don't give anyone else a chance and finally you show me zero respect and I was the one who gave you a chance," Mr Schue says and tears were coming to her eyes but she wasn't going to cry in front of them, "now it's time for non-members like you to leave." Rachel walks out the room and lets the tears fall, it wasn't true none of it and she knew it. She gives herself a minute and pulls herself together, she turns around and walks back into the room and everyone turns to her. Finn and Quinn were in the middle of a song that came to an abrupt stop when she walked back in, "Rachel, I told you to leave, now leave and don't come back," Mr Schue growls at her.

"I heard quite well you stupid piece of shit," everyone gasped at her words as she glared at them, "but don't believe for a moment that I will back down. I will destroy you and this club since I WAS THE ONE TO MAKE IT!!!! Be ready because the next time you see me, I will take you down," she says smirking, "and believe me when I say, you're going to regret this. All of you, except you Noah and Santana, you can join me if you wish. I'll hit you up later." She turns on her heels and walks away leaving behind a shocked glee club.

Rachel walked out of McKinley as she pulled out her phone of her purse. When it picked up, she smirked. "Mother, I accept your offer. I'll be there be as soon as I can."

Shelby laughed, "I am happy to hear, may I ask what brought this on?"

"Glee! They kicked me out and I am going to make them suffer for it." Rachel stated as she got into the car, started her car and drove to her home. "I'll call when I get there."

"See you soon, dear." Shelby hung up.

Rachel planned all the way home, she pulled into the drive way, turned off her car and marched into the house where her father's where fighting again. They turned to her as she slammed the door. LeRoy glared at her. "What the hell are you doing home right now? Go back to Schoo..."

"Shut up!" Rachel snapped. They were both stunned. "I'll be gone in a moment, just getting my things. Stay out of my way and I'll stay out of yours." Rachel walked up the stairs, packed everything that meant something to her. The Pantara shirt Noah left, the stuffed lion Santana got her for Christmas when they were kids were among her clothes and music. She left her awards, toys and big things here for them to deal with. She grabbed her things and walked down stairs, she placed papers on the table and glared at LeRoy and Hiram. "Sign them or I will post every video I have of you beating me and fucking every Tom, Dick and Harry online."

They glared at her as they signed. "Where will you go, you have no one?"

"Wrong." She smirked. "I have my mother." Rachel grabbed the paper, her things and walked out. She was putting her bags in her car as Noah's truck pulled up and Santana and Noah jumped out, she turned to them. "Hello, come to see me off?"

Noah hugged her, "Where you going?"

"New York. Shelby is there." Rachel stated.

Noah nodded as Santana hugged her. "We tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen. When you come back, look us up. We are done with them."

"No, stay." Rachel smirked, "And when you get to New York, you can join up with me."

Santana smirked, "Sounds good."

Puck kissed her forehead. "Drop a note once and awhile."

"Promise." Rachel nodded as she got in to her car and drove off. Noah and Santana waved as she drove away from them, away from McKinley, away from Glee.

Nationals - New York

The Glee club walked into the hotel, looking around in awe as Puck and Santana set there bags down and looked around. Since Rachel left, they stuck to themselves. Quinn and Finn had tried to be their friends but they just glared at them. Artie had asked them to write Rachel that he never wanted her to leave either and she forgave him. The New Directions shouldn't have made it past sectionals, they were a disaster but some how, they did. Mr Schue was just a pawn and had no back bone. 

Puck was standing up higher to look around and Finn glared at him, "Who are you looking for? Someone who doesn't know you are a loser, sorry everyone knows."

Puck ignored him and Quinn sneered at him, "Maybe he is looking for a job."

"Or maybe he is looking for a friend, what do ya say Noah?" Rachel's voice called out. Puck chuckled as he turned with the rest of Glee to see her behind them. Everyone but Puck, Santana and Artie stared at her. She had cut and streaked her hair with purple, she wore tight jeans, a black tank top and black high heels. She smiled brightly as Puck, Santana and Artie came up to her and hug her. "Sorry I didn't get back to ya. Time got away from me."

Finn looked her up and down, "Why are you here? If you think you can convince us to take you back..."

A young man walked up behind her, his crystal blue eyes glared at Finn. He smirked as his hand caught Rachel's waist, turned her toward him and he kissed her deeply. She moaned softly, making him chuckle as he pulled back. "I thought I lost you love." He looked at Puck, Santana and Artie. "Is this them?" Rachel nodded, he held his hand to Artie, "Artie," Then to Santana, he kissed the back of her hand and she blushed, "Santana," Then to Puck, "And Noah or should I call you Puck?"

Puck smirked, "Puck, only Rach calls me Noah. You must be Hunter."

Hunter winked, "That I would be. I would like to welcome you to New York."

Santana smiled, "We are happy to be here. So Rachel are you going to watch the performances?"

"I was thinking about it but that would depend on if I get a call." Rachel nodded.

Quinn chuckled, "A call from who, your pimp?" The rest of Glee club minus Tina, Mike, Brittany and two of the new guys laughed. "It is the only way for you to get a real man."

Hunter frowned slightly, "Let me guess, Quinn Fabray?"

"Yes, that would be me." She smiled as she looked him up and down.

"Wow, Rachel. I thought you said she was the prettiest girl in your school." Hunter started, Quinn smiled brightly and Rachel tensed. "Did you go to an all boys school?" Hunter looked at Rachel, she giggled. "Because Santana, you, that blonde over there and that beautiful Asian got her beat by far, love. I mean hell Sebastian and Blaine got her beat her too."

"Someone call my name?" A voice asked as Sebastian walked up to them with Blaine beside him. "Hunter, Rachel. Are these the three you mentioned?"

"Yep." Rachel answered.

Sebastian nodded as Blaine held out his hand to Artie, "Hey, I'm Blaine and the one checking out Puck there is Sebastian. It is nice to meet you."

Artie shook his hand. "I'm Artie, it is nice to meet you."

Blaine shook Santana's hand, she smiled. "Nice outfit."

"Thanks, Rachel helped me pick it out." Blaine smirked.

Hunter laughed, "So you guys staying after the performance."

Mr Schue picked that moment to make himself known. "No we will be heading home after."

Rachel glare, "He wasn't talking to you, Schuester. He was asking Puck and Santana."

Schuester went to say something but Santana cut him off. "I will be. My mother already talked it over with Figgins."

"I will be too, my mom said it was cool. I think she wants me to see the world outside of Lima." Puck laughed as Rachel squealed and hugged him. "Calm down Berry."

"Sorry, I have just miss you two. I can't wait to show you my house." Rachel smiled. "So go out there, sing their songs and when you are done I'll take you to eat."

Hunter chuckled, "How about you get your stage clothes then we'll take everything else."

Santana nodded as she grabbed her two bags and carried them over, she pulled out a small bag that held everything she would need for the show. "I'm set."

Puck grabbed his bag and guitar, he walked up to Sebastian and set them down. He grabbed a shirt out and stepped back. "Take care of my baby, I make it up to you."

Sebastian smirked at him. "I'll keep you to that."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "So good luck up there. Bash and I have to go but we will meet at Rach's after."

Quinn scoff, "Rach's, can you all fit? She has to live in under bridge."

Hunter sighed, "You're kind of stupid, aren't you?"

Mercedes gasped as she stepped up to him, "Excuse me, You are the one falling for that loser and her lies."

"Loser?" Sebastian laughed, they all looked at him. "You haven't looked around, have you?" He pointed to a poster behind him, it was Rachel Berry standing in the spotlight smiling. "Rachel is famous, it is you who are the losers." Sebastian grabbed Puck's things, Blaine grabbed Santana's and walked off.

They all stared at the poster as Hunter laughed. "Like I said, kind of stupid. We'll see you after the show Puck and Lopez." Hunter walked off but Rachel stayed. 

"You are going to lose." She stated, they looked at her. "I have seen who you are up against, you are going to lose. Just thought I should tell you now. I told you that you would regret it, you should have listened. Schue, you are pathetic. I mean, you should have known that when wife fool you into thinking that she was pregnant. Wow. Well, I would say good luck but it wouldn't help." Rachel smiled before walking off as people gasped and asked for pictures and autographs.


	3. Caring

I paced back and forth in the small walkway next to our seats as we watched the Warblers walk on stage. My eyes flashed to Marley, she looked weaker then yesterday, I looked to Artie, who nodded. We knew that she would fall, we had a plan if she began to fall on stage. Thank the lord that Shue and the Glee club agreed with our last minute song change, Marley was more then happy to not be in the spot light. My name is River O'Conner. I am a senior and have been friends with Artie since the beginning of Freshmen year. I never joined Glee Club because I didn't like Rachel and my family wouldn't have allowed it but this year when Artie came to me, I couldn't say no. I looked up as Hunter spoke to the crowd, I wish he wasn't so hot. He smirked as he walked backwards and the music began.

  _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_  
 _ **Let me know**_  
 _ **Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**_  
 _ **And we start real slow**_  
 _ **You just put your lips together**_  
 _ **And you come real close**_  
 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_  
 _ **Here we go**_  
 _ **I'm betting you like people**_  
 _ **And I'm betting you love creep mode**_  
 _ **And I'm betting you like girls that give love to girls**_  
 _ **And stroke your little ego**_  
 _ **I bet I'm guilty your honor**_  
 _ **But that's how we live in my genre**_  
 _ **When I hell I pay rottweiler**_  
 _ **There's only one flo, and rida**_  
 _ **I'm a damn shame**_  
 _ **Order more champagne, pull it down hell stream**_  
 _ **Tryna put it on ya**_  
 _ **Bet your lips spin back around corner**_  
 _ **Slow it down baby take a little longer**_  
 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_  
 _ **Let me know**_  
 _ **Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**_  
 _ **And we start real slow**_  
 _ **You just put your lips together**_  
 _ **And you come real close**_  
 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_  
 _ **Here we go**_  
 _ **Whistle baby, whistle baby,**_  
 _ **Whistle baby, whistle baby**_  
 _ **It's like everywhere I go**_  
 _ **My whistle ready to blow**_  
 _ **Shorty don't leave a note**_  
 _ **She can get any by the low**_  
 _ **Permission not approved**_  
 _ **It's okay, it's under control**_  
 _ **Show me soprano, cause girl you can handle**_  
 _ **Baby we start snagging, you come in part clothes**_  
 _ **Girl I'm losing wing, my Bugatti the same road**_  
 _ **Show me your perfect pitch,**_  
 _ **You got it my banjo**_  
 _ **Talented with your lips, like you blew out candles**_  
 _ **So amusing, now you can make a whistle with the music**_  
 _ **Hope you ain't got no issue, you can do it**_  
 _ **Give me the perfect picture, never lose it**_  
 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_  
 _ **Let me know**_  
 _ **Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**_  
 _ **And we start real slow**_  
 _ **You just put your lips together**_  
 _ **And you come real close**_  
 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_  
 _ **Here we go**_  
 _ **Whistle baby, whistle baby,**_  
 _ **Whistle baby, whistle baby**_  
 _ **Go girl you can work it**_  
 _ **Let me see your whistle while you work it**_  
 _ **I'ma lay it back, don't stop it**_  
 _ **'Cause I love it how you drop it, drop it, drop it, on me**_  
 _ **Now, shorty let that whistle blow**_  
 _ **Yeah, baby let that whistle blow**_  
 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_  
 _ **Let me know**_  
 _ **Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**_  
 _ **And we start real slow**_  
 _ **You just put your lips together**_  
 _ **And you come real close**_  
 _ **Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**_  
 _ **Here we go**_  
 _ **Whistle baby, whistle baby,**_  
 _ **Whistle baby, whistle baby**_

 The music changed and Sebastion began to sing.

_**Hey girl Im waiting on ya, Im waiting on ya** _   
_**Come on and let me sneak you out** _   
_**And have a celebration, a celebration** _   
_**The music up, the windows down** _   
_**Yeah, well be doing what we do** _   
_**Just pretending that were cool and we know it too** _   
_**Yeah, well keep doing what we do** _   
_**Just pretending that were cool, so tonight** _   
_**Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun** _   
_**I know we only met but lets pretend its love** _   
_**And never, never, never stop for anyone** _   
_**Tonight lets get some and live while were young** _   
_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _   
_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while were young** _   
_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _   
_**Tonight lets get some and live while were young** _   
_**Hey girl its now or never, its now or never** _   
_**Don't over-think just let it go** _   
_**And if we get together, yeah, get together** _   
_**Dont let the pictures leave your phone** _   
_**Yeah, well be doing what we do** _   
_**Just pretending that were cool, so tonight** _   
_**Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun** _   
_**I know we only met but lets pretend its love** _   
_**And never, never, never stop for anyone** _   
_**Tonight lets get some and live while were young** _   
_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _   
_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh and live while were young** _   
_**Whoa oh oh oh oh oh oh oh** _   
_**Tonight lets get some and live while were young** _   
_**And girl, you and I** _   
_**Were about to make some memories tonight** _   
_**I wanna live while were young** _   
_**We wanna live while were young** _   
_**Lets go crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun** _   
_**I know we only met but lets pretend its love** _   
_**And never, never, never stop for anyone** _   
_**Tonight lets get some and live while were young** _   
_**Crazy, crazy, crazy til we see the sun** _   
_**I know we only met but lets pretend its love** _   
_**And never, never, never stop for anyone** _   
_**Tonight lets get some and live while were young** _   
_**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)** _   
_**C'mon young** _   
_**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)** _   
_**Wanna live, wanna live (wanna live while we're young)** _   
_**Tonight let's get some, and live while we're young** _

They smiled as they walked off stage, we walked on stage and got into our spots. Marley in back by Artie. Ryder and Jake stood in the front as the music began. Ryder began as he smirked softly.

_**You know I'd fall apart without you**_  
 _ **I don't know how you do what you do**_  
 _ **'Cause everything that don't make sense about me**_  
 _ **Makes sense when I'm with you**_  
 _ **Like everything that's green, girl I need you**_  
 _ **But it's more than one and one makes two**_  
 _ **Put aside the math and the logic o**_ f it  
You gotta know you want it too

We all walked onto the left side of the stage and sang.

_**'Cause I wanna wrap you up** _   
_**Wanna kiss your lips** _   
_**I wanna make you feel wanted** _   
_**And I wanna call you mine** _   
_**Wanna hold you hand forever** _   
_**Never let you forget it** _   
_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted** _

_**Anyone can tell you you're pretty** _   
_**You get that all the time, I know you do** _   
_**But your beauty's deeper than the makeup** _   
_**And I wanna show you what I see tonight** _

Jake flipped into the front of Sam, Blaine and Ryder and sang as the crowd cheered.

_**When I wrap you up** _   
_**When I kiss your lips** _   
_**I wanna make you feel wanted** _   
_**And I wanna call you mine** _   
_**Wanna hold you hand forever** _   
_**Never let you forget it** _   
_**'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted** _

Ryder, Sam, Jake and Blaine sang as they danced with Kitty, Tina, Marley and I.

_**As good as you make me feel** _   
_**I wanna make you feel better** _   
_**Better than your fairy tales** _   
_**Better than your best dreams** _   
_**You're more than everything I need** _   
_**You're all I ever wanted** _   
_**All I ever wanted** _

_**And I just wanna wrap you up** _   
_**Wanna kiss your lips** _   
_**I wanna make you feel wanted** _   
_**And I wanna call you mine** _   
_**Wanna hold you hand forever** _   
_**Never let you forget it** _   
_**Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted** _   
_**Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel** _   
_**Wanted** _   
_**'Cause you'll always be wanted** _

We smiled as we walked back to the steps and sat down as Artie wheeled to the front.

_**It might seem crazy what I'm about to say** _   
_**Sunshine she's here, you can take away** _   
_**I'm a hot air balloon, I could go to space** _   
_**With the air, like I don't care baby by the way** _

Jake stood, grabbed Kitty's hand and they began their dance as we sang. I noticed Marley start to fall. I spun over to her, lifted her up and danced her off the main stage to Schue, who took her. He opened his mouth but I held a finger up and mouthed 'food' and pointed to Marley. He nodded and carried her off.

**_Because I'm happy_ **   
**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_ **   
**_Because I'm happy_ **   
**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_ **   
**_Because I'm happy_ **   
**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you_ **   
**_Because I'm happy_ **   
**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do_ **

I slid out on the front of the main stage and began to dance as I sang. Artie backed me up as the others noticed Marley missing before returning to singing again.

_**Here come bad news talking this and that** _   
_**Yeah, give me all you got, don't hold back** _   
_**Yeah, well I should probably warn you I'll be just fine** _   
_**Yeah, no offense to you don't waste your time** _   
_**Here's why** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _

_**We danced as Jake, Kitty and Brittany flipped around us.** _

_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do** _   
_**Happy, bring me down** _   
_**Can't nothing, bring me down** _   
_**Love is too happy to bring me down** _   
_**Can't nothing, bring me down** _   
_**I said bring me down** _   
_**Can't nothing, bring me down** _   
_**Love is too happy to bring me down** _   
_**Can't nothing, bring me down** _   
_**I said** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you know what happiness is to you** _   
_**Because I'm happy** _   
_**Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do** _   
_**Happy, bring me down** _   
_**Can't nothing, bring me down** _   
_**Love is too happy to bring me down** _   
_**Can't nothing, bring me down** _

We all ended up on the steps, leaning on one another as the music faded away, the crowd stood and clapped as we smiled and rushed off stage. The former Glee students joined us as Jake turned to me, "Where is Marley?"

I looked at his eyes and sighed, "What? Now you care?" He stepped back as I got in his face. "You didn't seem to care when Kitty was telling her she was fat so she stopped eating. She is starving herself!" I screamed at them, "She almost passed out on stage if I hadn't seen her and gotten her to Schue. So back off." I pushed him and ran off the stage to the choir room, they followed me. "Mr. Schue? Marley?"

The door shut behind us as we saw Marley crying in a chair. She looked up and saw me, she jumped up, ran to me and hugged me tight. "Thank you! Thank you for seeing me! What have I done?"

"Calm down Marley." Artie wheeled up. "Of course we noticed, why do you think we pushed to change the songs. We knew the pressure wasn't good for you."

Marley cried out and hugged him, letting me go. "Thank you Artie."

"We have to get back on stage, Marley you ready?" I asked.

She stood straight, dusted off her dress and nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

I nodded, "Okay, guys just act like nothing happened." They nodded and we walked out on to the stage with the other Glee clubs. I looked over at the Warblers, Hunter was looking at us. His eyes cut to Marley then back to me and mouthed, 'She okay?' I bit my lip and nodded, he winked and smiled. Artie nudged me, I looked at him as he raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Be careful." He whispered back.

I smirked as the judge walked to the mic and picked it up. "Thank you Ladies and Gentlemen for coming to Regionals, It is my honor to introduce the first place Show Choir...." He paused as he grabbed the first place trophy, "McKinley High New Directions!"

Marley sighed as she leaned back into Jake as everyone jumped up and down shouting. I walked slowly over to the Warblers and held my hand out to Hunter. Everyone watched me as he smirked, took my hand, brought it to his lips and kissed it before leaning in and whispering, "You were amazing, I look forward to seeing you again." Kissing my cheek as he pulled back, winking at me before he and the Warblers walked off the stage.

I smirked as I turned back to the Glee club and walked to Artie. I smiled down at him as we walked off stage and into the hall. "See you tomorrow Art."

"River!" Artie called out as I walked away, I turned. "Thank you."

"It was nothing Art, you know I love to sing." I smirked.

"And you're good at it." Hunter's voice called out as he and Sebastian walked up to the Glee club. "It is nice to finally meet you River."

"Thanks Hunter, you aren't bad yourself." I lifted an eyebrow and he smirked.

He turned to Marley, handed her a card and she looked confused. Sebastian walked to her, lifted her face to his. "No offence against your man but you are beautiful. I am gay but I see it clearly. Anyone who tells you differently," his eyes cut to Kitty before returning to her, "is a fool. We noticed how weak you looked on stage and I must say, River's move to get you off stage was flawless but you need to talk to someone. That number is the number for the man who helps kids for free. Go see him, he can help and if you EVER need someone to talk to. Come see me, no matter the time of day." Sebastian kissed her forehead, let her go and walked to back to Hunter. "We have to go."

Hunter nodded before walking to Marley, lifting her head and wiping away her tears. "I know that this is confusing because we were mean but someone's happiness and health are more important then winning, beside we already lost. Get yourself healthy because you are perfect the way you are. Don't listen to that idiot cheerleader, Kitty was wrong." He winked at her and turned to Kitty, who looked scared. "She is your friend and you hurt her because of a guy who doesn't even want you. You are pathetic." He looked to me and smiled, "I'll see you again River."

As he walked off with Sebastian, Marley turned to Kitty, who was crying. "Kitty?"

"I never thought you would listen to me. I never wanted you to get hurt. I just wanted the lead in that stupid play then I wanted Jake to notice me. I swear if I had thought, if I had noticed you not eating, I would have stopped you." Kitty fell to her knees, "I didn't know that it hurt you so much. I am so sorry. I understand if you hate me, hell I hate me. I'll quit Glee if you want me too."

Marley knelt beside her and hugged her, "How about we both go see this guy?"

Kitty cried into her shoulder, "I think it is a great idea."

I watched them and smiled, "Well that is nice. Artie, you need me, just call." I turned to walked away but Santana's voice called me back.

"Is this why you joined? To help Artie help Marley?" Santana asked, I turned to her. "You never joined when we needed help but Artie asks and you join. Why?"

"I hate Rachel Berry." I stated, Artie laughed and rolled his eyes, I smirked. "I do, X." I looked to Santana, "I also hated Quinn and Kurt. I wouldn't have fitted in and my family would have killed me. My family died this summer while on a cruise ship," I shrugged, "So when X asked, I was like sounds good."

Sam frowned, "Why do you call Artie, X?"

"Professor Xavier." I smirked and Artie laughed. "The coolest dude in a wheel chair."

Artie shakes his head, "See you tomorrow?"

"You know it." I smiled, "You guys did great, even you Marley." I winked as I turned and began to dance down the hallway as I began to sing. " _I did it to myself so I can't pretend, Well I learned just a little too late, Good God I must've been blind, 'Cause she got me for everything, everything, everything, alright, Like my daddy I'm a gambling man, Never been afraid to roll the dice, But when I put my bet on her, Little miss snake eyes ruined my life, She better sleep with one eye open, Better make sure to lock her door, 'Cause once I get my hands on her, I'ma oh, Natalie, she ran away with all my money, And she did it for fun, Natalie, she's probably out there thinking it's funny, Telling everyone, Well I'm digging a ditch for this gold-digging bitch, Watch out she's quick, Look out for a pretty little thing named Natalie, If you see her tell her I'm coming, She better run, The good lord better bless your soul, 'Cause I done already cursed your name, Don't matter which way you go, Payback's gonna come your way, You'll be begging me, please please please, And now I look at you, and laugh, laugh, laugh, While you sit there and cry for me, cry for me, cry for me all night, I spend your lifetime in jail (yeah that's what I do), I'll be smiling in my cell (yeah thinking bout you), Can't nobody save you now, So there ain't no use in trying, Once I get my hands on you, I'ma oh, Natalie, she ran away with all my money, And she did it for fun....._ "

Artie's laughed followed me down the hallway, "Stay out of trouble, River."

"Will do, Professor!" I giggled as I walked out the door and made my way to my car.


	4. Hidden

I frowned at my reflection in my rearview mirror. I looked down, rechecked my skirt and tights, nothing showing that shouldn't be. My Button-down shirt matched my tights; its black matched my skirt while my tights were purple. Black flats completed the look. Typical for me, for school, nothing special, nothing out of the ordinary.  Make up was more difficult, but then I wasn't used to wearing a lot of it until recently. I'd been proud of my eyes and lipstick; I'd done my best to mimic the look Kurt had shown me once.

I sighed as I grabbed my bag, stepped out of the car and headed inside McKenley High. I didn't pay attention to the people looking and pointing at me as I walked straight to my locker. Sliding my books inside, grabbing my binder, pencil case and my purse, I shut my locker and made my way to my first class. I was half way there when a shadow stepped in front of me, I looked up and sighed. Jacob Ben Israel, he shoved a microphone and camera in my face, "Miss Rachel Berry, this new look is my personal favorite. It makes you looks like a women. Is this a new ploy to attract the attention Finn Hudson, the quarterback and Quinn's Boyfriend. It is rumored that Finn dump you for her once again."

I rolled my eyes, "Grow up Israel. You are pathetic and no one cares. By the way, Vote Quinn and Finn for Prom." I smiled as I pushed past him, walking past a group of Cheerios and into my class room. I sat in the back of the class, closed my eyes and tired to relax. I was so tired of this day already and it had just begun, the worst part was the questions had only just begun. I knew that there would be more as well as rumors, of course none of them would be true but I couldn't bring myself to care.

I made it through my first four classes without any problems, a few snickers and stares but that was normal. I walked into the lunch room, grabbed an apple, a bottle of water, paid of them and walked to the back of the cafeteria to sit down at an empty table. I had walked past my normal spot with the other Glee kids, ignoring their looks and whispers. They kept watching me but I ignored them as I ate the apple and hummed to myself. I stared out the window as lunch ran on and on, I had one more class before it was time for Glee. I closed my eyes as I leaned back in the chair.

"You just don't give up, do you?" I heard Quinn's voice, I opened my eyes to looked at her. She glared at me, I lifted an eyebrow and she sighed. "You think that if you distance yourself and wear make up that Finn will..."

"Quinn, shut up." I interrupted her, she gasped as did most of the students around us. My guess is that they had stopped to watch as she walked up to me. I stood slowly as I stared at her, "Finn is all yours. I no longer care. Believe what you will, I have bigger things to worry about then some boy, who doesn't know what a dictionary is." I grabbed the bottle of water, turned to walk out of the cafeteria but paused to look at her over my shoulder, "Good luck with winning Prom Queen, Quinn."

I walked to my locker, grabbed my notebook, iPod and headed to my last class. I arrived early, sat in the back and began to write in my notebook. The class began with a lecture on the importance of math. He made this lecture almost every day and most knew it by heart. I sighed as he called on people, who never paid attention to answer his math problems. He threatened a pop quiz, which would never happen then he assigned homework right as the bell rang. I waited until the room emptied before walking out, stopping at my locker, grabbing my backpack and heading to the Choir room. I walked in right as the bell rang, I walked over to the chairs, walked to the back and sat down as Mr. Schuester walked out of his office.

"Okay, guys. We are weeks away from Nationals, we need to work out a list of songs. There will be a solo as well." Mr. Scheu stated, I rolled my eyes as most looked back at me. "Now that doesn't mean I am going to give it to Rachel, there will be try-outs." I held my hand up, Santana, Mercedes and Kurt sighed, "Yes, Rachel."

"Give the solo to Santana, she has earned it more then once, her voice is perfect but you keep over looking her." I stated, everyone turned to me as I stared at Mr. Schue.

"Rachel..." He started but I shook my head.

"Rachel, nothing. I don't want the solo. Santana earned it and you have to stop ignoring people just because you have favorites." I sighed as I leaned forward, placing my elbows on my knees. "Do not think that for one second that you aren't replaceable, Mr. Schue. It is called New Directions so try something new." I watched him as he stared at me, "Unless you don't believe Santana is good enough."

He flinched, "I would never.... Of course she...." He sighed, "Okay, let's start over. Santana will try out of the solo, who else will try out?" Mercedes, Kurt and Tina raised there hands, "Okay, try outs are Friday. Is there anything that we need to address?" No one said anything, he nodded before walking to the black board, picking up a dry erase marker and writing TRUTH on the white board. "This weeks lesson is about truths, pick a song that makes you feel like it fits you perfectly. It can be something that you have never shared with anyone or it can be something that everyone already knows. You can do groups but I hope that you choose to do a solo. Is there anyone who wants to start us off?"

Everyone looked at me again but I was writing in my notebook again, Puck reached over, tapped my leg and I looked up. Puck looked at me, "What is going on with you?"

"A lot." I answered him, I looked at the board and sighed, "Shall I go first?" I put my notebook down, stood and walked to the middle of the room. I sat down on the piano, took a deep breath and sang the song in my heart.

_This is a story that I have never told_   
_I gotta get this off my chest to let it go_   
_I need to take back the light inside you stole_

_You're a criminal_   
_And you steal like you're a pro_   
_All the pain and the truth_   
_I wear like a battle wound_   
_So ashamed, so confused_   
_I was broken and bruised_

_Now I'm a warrior_   
_Now I've got thicker skin_   
_I'm a warrior_   
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_   
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_   
_I'm a warrior_   
_And you can never hurt me again_

_Out of the ashes, I'm burning like a fire_   
_You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar_   
_I've got shame, I've got scars_   
_That I will never show_   
_I'm a survivor_   
_In more ways than you know_   
_'Cause all the pain and the truth_   
_I wear like a battle wound_   
_So ashamed, so confused_   
_I'm not broken or bruised_   
_'Cause now I'm a warrior_

_Now I've got thicker skin_   
_I'm a warrior_   
_I'm stronger than I've ever been_   
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_   
_I'm a warrior_   
_And you can never hurt me_   
_There's a part of me I can't get back_

_A little girl grew up too fast_   
_All it took was once, I'll never be the same_   
_Now I'm taking back my life today_   
_Nothing left that you can say_   
_'Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway_   
_Now I'm a warrior_   
_I've got thicker skin_   
_I'm a warrior_

_I'm stronger than I've ever been_   
_And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in_   
_I'm a warrior_   
_And you can never hurt me again_   
_No oh yeah yeah_   
_You can never hurt me again_

Everyone stared at me, silently. I sighed as I jumped off the piano, walked back to my seat and sat down. Puck moved to my side, lifted my face to his and frowned, "Rachel Baby, what happened to you?"

I smiled softly at him, gripped his hand in mine, "Reality, painful reality." I kissed his cheek and turned to Mr. Shue. "Whose next?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Why do you have to be so dramatic. So what Finn left you again, for me again. Get over it, we will always get back together. We are meant to be."

"How dare you...." Mercedes started but I stopped her.

"Whatever you believe Quinn, just keep believing it and no matter what you believe I don't want Finn back. Keep him." I looked back at my notebook. "So who is next?"

"I'll go..." Puck stood, he walked down the steps, grabbed his guitar and looked at me.

_Nobody ever loved me_   
_Quite like you do._   
_(Your love is like...)_   
_Got a real girl and she loves me alot_   
_And ain't no other man that's gonna take-a my spot_   
_And I_   
_I'm so happy your mine_   
_Cause I'ma love you long time._   
_Let me love you a long time_   
_Let me love_   
_Let me love you a long time_   
_Let me love_   
_Let me love you a long time_   
_Let me love_   
_Let me love you a long time_   
_OH!_   
_Let me, let me love you!_   
_Let me, let me love you!_   
_Let me, let me love you._   
_Never knew someone like you._   
_Oh no_   
_Oh no_   
_And I never felt the way I do_   
_Before_   
_Before_   
_Before_   
_I don't wanna lose ya_   
_Won't ever misuse ya_   
_If you ever left baby_   
_I swear I would lose it_   
_Maybe I should cool it_   
_I know I'm acting foolish_   
_Nobody ever loved me quite like you_   
_Got a real girl and she loves me alot_   
_And ain't no other man that's gonna take-a my spot_   
_And I_   
_I'm so happy your mine_   
_Cause I'ma love you long time._   
_Let me love you a long time_   
_Let me love_   
_Let me love you a long time_   
_Let me love you a long time_   
_Let me love_   
_Let me love you a long time_   
_This is the sweetest thing I know_   
_For sure_   
_For sure_   
_And you_   
_You give me reason_   
_To_   
_Hold on_   
_I don't wanna lose ya_   
_Won't ever misuse ya_   
_If you ever left baby_   
_I swear I would lose it_   
_Maybe I should cool it_   
_I know I'm acting foolish_   
_Nobody ever loved me quite like you_   
_Got a real girl and she loves me alot_   
_And ain't no other man that's gonna take-a my spot_   
_And I_   
_I'm so happy your mine_   
_Cause I'ma love you long time._   
_I'ma love you a long time_   
_I'ma love you a long time_   
_I'ma love you a long time_   
_Whoa_   
_I'ma love you a long time_   
_I'ma love you a long, long, long, time_   
_Whoa_   
_Let me_   
_Let me love you!_   
_Let me_   
_Let me love you!_   
_OH_   
_Let me_   
_Let me love you!_   
_Baby_   
_Got a real girl and she loves me alot_   
_And ain't no other man that's gonna take-a my spot_   
_And I_   
_I'm so happy your mine_   
_Cause I'ma love you long time._

Puck put up his guitar, walked to me and sat next to me as everyone watched us. "You will always be my only Jew Princess."

"You don't know that Noah." I whispered as the door opened to reveal two male cops and one female.

Schue turned to them, "Can I help you?"

"We need to speak to Miss Berry." The female said slowly.

I rolled my eyes, stood, grabbed my things before walking down the steps to them. "Didn't I already tell you everything?"

"No Miss, you didn't tell who did it." The taller male stated, "You said that you knew him."

"Maybe she doesn't want him to be in trouble," The shorter cop stated as he glared at Noah.

I growled softly, moving in front of him. "Noah had nothing to do with this. I am not telling you because you can't protect me from him. So drop it."

The smaller cop lifted an eyebrow, "Maybe we should take Puckerman in for questioning, Captain."

"You touch Puckerman and I'll never tell you anything!" I smirked at him.

The captain shook his head, "Back off Jackson, we need Berry to talk to us. Puckerman is off limits. Officer Romeo, please take Berry with you and we will follow you."

The female, Romeo, nodded her head. "Are you ready Miss Berry?"

"No." I answered. I turned to Noah, held out my hand and he walked to me. "Can I come over tonight?"

"I'll tell mom to set a place for you." Noah nodded.

I walked to Officer Romeo, "Let's get this over with." I looked back, "Anyone who wants answers. Puck's house." I walked out with her hand against my back as the men followed us out into the parking lot. She let me sit up front on the way to the Police Station.

Two hours later

"For the last time, Captain Moore. I was walking home from the park, where I was reading. It was a little after eleven, I had lost track of time. I was a block away from my house when I was grabbed form behind and pushed to the ground. The boy ripped my clothes, flipped me over, tied my hands together and proceeded to rape me. I looked in his eyes, knowing that he would have no problem killing me if I made a sound. My fathers must have come home early and decided to looked for me because I heard them shout my name as their flashlight hit us. My daddy punched him off as papa covered me with his shirt, what none of us knew was the boy had gotten his hands on a gun. He shot my fathers and ran off when the house we were beside turned on their lights and came out to check. I screamed, never stopping until the police showed up to late to save my fathers and now here we are." I told him for the twelfth time. "It is late, Mrs. Puckerman will head here soon if this takes much longer and I believe that since you do not believe me, I am done talking to you!" I stood, grabbed my thing and walked out.

"Miss Berry, you must see how this looks." Moore stated.

I glared at him, "It looks like I was raped, my fathers are dead, I am pregnant from the monster and you want to blame me! Do your job or I will file charges against you!" I turned and walked out as Mrs. Puckerman walked up the stairs.

She rushed to me, "I was coming to get you, your friends are growing nervous. Come, you must be tired."

"Thank you, Momma." I called her my own nickname from when I was younger and she knew that I was hurting.

We got into her car, drove to her house. She didn't ask me one question as she drove. "My daughter is at a friend's house." I nodded, silently thanking for that small blessing. She parked and we slowly walked to the house. Once inside Noah rushed me and hugged me tight. "Noah, let her sit."

"Yes mom." Noah stepped back and I saw the whole Glee club as well as Schue and Emma.

I took a deep breath, sat on the open couch with Noah beside me. "I need to get this out all at once, please wait until after I am done to talk." I looked at all of them, they all nodded. "My fathers are dead and I was raped." Everyone gasped, I took another deep breath. "I was walking home from the park, where I was reading. It was a little after eleven. I was a block away from my house when I was grabbed form behind and pushed to the ground. The person ripped my clothes, tied my hands together and rape me. I looked in his eyes, knowing that he would have no problem killing me if I made a sound. My fathers came home early and went to looked for me. I heard them shout my name as their flashlight hit us. My daddy punched him off as papa covered me with his shirt, what none of us knew was the person had gotten his hands on a gun. He shot my fathers and ran off when the house we were beside came out to check. I screamed, never stopping until the police showed up to late to save my fathers. I found out yesterday that I am pregnant." I closed my eyes to shut off the tears.

"Oh my..." Tina started as Sam and Mike stood to begin pacing.

Quinn sighed, "So you are going to get rid of the baby?"

"Of course she isn't!" Noah snapped at her, she gasped.

I placed my hand on Noah's arm. "Calm yourself, we will work this out." I made him look at me, "You knew why I am keeping it but the others will not understand."


	5. Jax

Rachel stood there with egg running down her face as she stared at Jesse St. James, who stood there with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline laughing. She heard running when she was suddenly surrounded by the Glee club. She took deep breaths as Tina and Kurt wiped the egg away, she watched as Santana and Quinn got in their faces but what surprised her was the fact that Puck was standing in between her and Jesse.

Puck push Jesse back, "You picked the wrong Jew to mess with."

Jesse smirked, "Really? What is a loser like you going to do?"

Puck glared at him as Finn stepped to his side, Puck went to hit him but Mike stopped him, "No Puck. You'll get in trouble, it's on camera."

Rachel took a deep breath, pushed passed Puck to stand before Jesse, "He is right."

"Yeah, listen to her Puckerman." Jesse laughed.

Rachel growled, "I was talking to you, Jesse." Jesse looked confused, Rachel smirked, "Wrong Jew." She pulled her hand back and punched Jesse in the face, breaking his nose. She stepped forward, "If you ever come near me again, St. James, I will beat your fucking face in. Do you hear me?"

Everyone stood still as Jesse looked up at her, "Rachel..."

"Shut it." Rachel snapped, "I am tired of being everyone's door mat, no more. It seems that summer camp Rachel is coming to town." Rachel popped her hip to the side, placed her hands on her hips and sneered, "Rachel Goody Two Shoes Berry is no longer here but Bitch Berry is going to fuck your whole world up." She crossed her arms across her chest, "So get the fuck off McKenley property now!"

Jesse stumbled as he got up and walked away quickly, "Rachel, you'll regret this."

Rachel laughed darkly, "Oh I doubt it St. James." Rachel picked up one of the broken shells of the egg, "I think I am about to have the best time of my life." She crushed in fingers as she lifted an eyebrow at the remaining VA singers, "Why are you still here?" They looked around, turned and ran away. Rachel sighed as she dusted the egg of her outfit, "When at least I now have a reason to throw it away." She laughed as she turned to her fellow gleesters, "Thank you for coming to help. I'll remember it." She turned and began to walk away.

"Berry?" Puck called out, she turned to look at him, "What was that?"

"Pay attention Puck. That was the new Rachel." She smirked, "You'll see her more often. Now if you will excuse me, I have to shower the egg off and call an old dear friend."

Santana stepped to his side, "You called it Summer Camp Rachel and Bitch Berry."

"Yep. Summer Camp, the one place where my fathers had no reach so I was allowed to be myself without punishment. Bitch Berry, my nickname." Rachel smirked, "You think I am a shock, oh just wait. See you tomorrow." She blew kisses before walking away and heading home, leaving the Glee Club in shock.

The Next Day - Glee Club

Everyone sat in the chairs as they explain what happened to Schue and Shelby as the VA sat off to the side. Shelby shook her head, "I can't believe you would do this to another performer."

"Does anyone know were Rachel is now?" Schue asked.

"We haven't seen her all day." Puck growled as he glared at Jesse.

"Maybe she finally realized that no one likes her." A girl stated, Shelby turned to get on to her when Rachel walked in and everyone gasped.

Rachel was wearing black skin tight jeans, a purple tank top with a black shoulder jacket. Her hair was around her shoulders, she had dyed it black with purple streaks in it. She was wearing purple high heels and make up. "Or maybe she realized that she had better things to do." She walked over the piano, jumped up to sit on it, "What did I miss?"

"Rachel, are you okay?" Schue asked, as Shelby moved to closer.

"Oh yes. I am just fine." Rachel smiled, her phone went off, she looked at it and giggled, "Schue, had I known that Glee was going to be a meeting, I would have come earlier to tell you that my sister was joining Glee today."

"Sister." Shelby asked, "You have a sister?"

Rachel lifted an eyebrow, "Yes. I do. My father had a one night stand and my sister was the great outcome."

There was a giggled, "I wouldn't say great but sexy, defiantly." A girl with bright ocean blue hair walked in wearing a skin tight silver dress and black high heels. She walked to Rachel, kissed her cheek before walking to Schue and holding out her hand, "You must be Mr. Schuester. I am Jax Anderson, it is a pleasure to meet you."

He shook her hand, "It is nice to meet as well."

Jax smiled, "Good. You want me to addition, I heard that was something you do." Schue nodded, "Alright, shall I begin? Are you going stay Shelby or take your mediocre group and leave?" She smirked as Rachel laughed. "Please stay."

Shelby sat down and smiled, "I think that would be nice."

"Good." Jax winked as Rachel, who jumped down and made her way to sit next to Santana. "Alright, so let's see." She pretended to think, Rachel giggled as Jax moved to the middle of the room. "BB honey, take the shadow voices."

_What goes around comes back around_   
_(Hey my baby)_   
_What goes around comes back around_   
_(Hey my baby)_   
_I say what goes around comes back around_   
_(Hey my baby)_   
_What goes around comes back around_   
_There was a time_   
_I thought that you did everything right_   
_No lies, no wrong_   
_Boy I, must've been outta my mind_   
_So when I think of the time that I almost loved you_   
_You showed your ass and I, I saw the real you_   
_Thank God you blew it_   
_Thank God I dodged the bullet_   
_I'm so over you_   
_So baby good lookin' out_   
_I wanted you bad_   
_I'm so through with that_   
_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the_   
_Best thing I never had_   
_You turned out to be the_   
_Best thing I never had_   
_And I'm gon' always be the best thing you never had_   
_Oh I bet it sucks to be you right now_   
_So sad you're hurt_   
_Boo hoo, oh, did you expect me to care?_   
_You don't deserve my tears_   
_I guess that's why they ain't there_   
_When I think that there was a time that I almost loved you_   
_You showed your ass and baby yes, I saw the real you_   
_Thank God you blew it_   
_Thank God I dodged the bullet_   
_I'm so over you_   
_Baby good lookin' out_   
_I wanted you bad_   
_I'm so through with that_   
_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the_   
_Best thing I never had_   
_I said you turned out to be the_   
_Best thing I never had_   
_Hmm, and I'll never be the best thing you never had_   
_Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now_   
_I know you want me back_   
_It's time to face the facts_   
_That I'm the one that's got away_   
_Lord knows that it would take another place_   
_Another time, another world, another life_   
_Thank God I found the good in goodbye_   
_I used to want you so bad_   
_I'm so through with that_   
_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the_   
_Best thing I never had_   
_Oh you turned out to be the_   
_Best thing I never had_   
_Oh and I will always be the best thing you never had_   
_Ooh best thing you never had_   
_I used to want you so bad_   
_I'm so through with that_   
_'Cause honestly you turned out to be the_   
_Best thing I never had_   
_Oh you turned out to be the_   
_Best thing I never had_   
_Whoa, I'll never be the best thing you never had_   
_Oh baby, I bet it sucks to be you right now_   
_(What goes around comes back around)_   
_(What goes around comes back around)_   
_Bet it sucks to be you right now_   
_(What goes around comes back around)_   
_Bet it sucks to be you right now_   
_(What goes around comes back around)_   
_Bet it sucks to be you right now_

Jax sighed and run her hands through her hair, "Well that was fun. What do you say Schue?"

Everyone began clapping as Rachel jumped up and hugged her close. Schue stood, "Welcome to Glee."

Jax clapped, "Oh goody, at least we know that I..." She made her way over to Jesse, "won't leave to join the enemy and hurt a poor girl's heart in the process to prove his is a big bad man." She smirked, "Not that he can be counted as a man." She turned away from him, "Puck has a better chance, I mean he was man enough to get a chicka prego. Sounds manly to me."

Rachel laughed, "I love you Jax."

"I know honey." Jax smirked and winked at Shelby, "At least you have one female to look up to." Rachel giggled as pulled Jax into her seat, Jax looked around at the Glee club and smirked, "Oh I think I'm going to like it here."

Rachel sat, "Schue was there a lesson today?"

"Yes.." Schue looked confused, "Um... sportsmanship."

Shelby stood beside him, "We want everyone to realize that just because we are competing, does not mean that we have to fight or treat each other with distain."

"Wait, hold up. Aren't you the bitch that sent Jesse in here in the first place?" Jax stood, she growled, "What you take it back because you found out that BB here is your spawn? I don't think so, that don't fly with me."

Shelby went to talk but Rachel stood, "Jax is right. You sent Jesse in to find the 'easiest, gullible' little girl but got all 'this is wrong' when he gave you the tape." Rachel placed her hands on her hips. "Why are you even here? Oh my... Are you sleeping with Schue? Please, no."

Schue held up his hands, "We are not sleeping together. That is not why she is here. Now let's all calm down."

"Schue's right, let's be calm." Jax stated as she jumped up on the piano. "Let's calmly talk about why your mom pimped out one of her singers."

Rachel laughed, "Okay." Rachel walked over and sat next to Puck. "So Jesse pretended to be our friend, my boyfriend until he learned all about us then he left us, betrayed us and egged me."

"Egged?" Jax giggled, "You threw eggs at a girl. How lame and Pathetic." She shook her head, "Okay. Let push aside the cheap factor, will you need a new song list?"

"Yes." Schue commented.

Jax nodded, "Great. It is always nice to know that your director believe in you enough to actually win so you don't feel the need to cheat." Jax looked at Shelby, who looked mortified. "Anyways lovelies, let's get to work." She jumped off the piano, turned to Rachel, "Any ideas?"

"Yes but none that I'll repeat in front of them." She glared at Vocal Adrenaline. "Although I think you, Brittany and Mike can do a new dance together, you are all dance stars."

Jax smiled, "Dance star, don't you know it." She spun around, dropped to the floor then popped back up. "Who is Mike and Brittany?"

"I'm Mike." Mike raised his hand, "And the blonde next to Santana, next to Rachel, is Brittany."

Jax looked at them and nodded, "Perfect." She laughed and one of the Vocal Adrenaline singer stood up.

"I know you! You are a famous singer in England." The girl sneered. "You can't join Glee."

Rachel laughed as Jax turned to her, "Listen here, twerp. I am one year older then Rachel but was held back one year. I was learning there but decided to come back home to help my Diva." Jax stepped to the girl, "Weather I am famous or not does not matter, ask St. James."


	6. My Little Princess

I looked around the hallways as I walked through them, I sighed, This place seemed so dull, no wonder my boy was slowly losing his mind. I heard music and began to smirk, I walked closer as I heard a high female voice singing some ballad, I scoffed. Must be that Berry chick he told me about. I made it to the door, waited until the high note of the song, smirked before walking in, dragging everyone's attention away from the small little girl in front of them. I leaned against the door, ran my hand up my blood red dress as I crossed my black high heels until my hand reached my deep rich chocolate colored hair to moved it over my shoulder.

The teacher, or at least I hope this poorly dressed man was the teacher, stood and looked at me, "May I help you?"

"You? Nope. But My sweet little Princess can." I chuckled as he tensed in his seat where he was looking at his phone.

He lifted his head, staring at me. I pushed off the frame, stepping into the room fully. He gasped, dropped his phone, shot out of his seat and jumped at me. "DRAGON!" He wrapped around my body, I laughed as I held him close. "I missed you so much! What are doing here? How long are you staying?"

I sighed, "Breathe Princess." 

He unwrapped himself, I set him down. He took a deep breath slowly then let it out slowly. "Better?"

I smirked, "Smartass." I shook my head, "Yes. Now, I missed you too. I'm here because here is where I need to be, according to your father's phone call." I lifted an eyebrow as he looked at the floor and shifted on his feet. "I don't have a time limit so, we'll see."

"Dad called you?" He whispered, slightly scared.

"Yes but something tells me that it should have been you calling, not Burt." I growled, he flinched.

"I didn't want to be a burden." He whispered, wiping a tear away from his eye.

I groaned, lifting his head to look at him, wiping his tears away. "You starving yourself, forcing yourself to throw up what little you're eating and cutting yourself is never the right action! You are my little princess, you will never be a burden. Have you told any of your so-called friends?" He nodded, I tensed. "Who? Mercedes?" He shook his head, I growled, "That quiet Asian?" He shook his head again, I sighed. "Who?"

"Rachel..." He whispered.

I tensed as the young women shifted, "And what did little Miss Broadway tell you?" I sneered.

He tried to look away from me but I held his face in my hand, "That I was overreacting, that what I was doing wasn't harmful to me, it was making me beautiful and I shouldn't stop, maybe then someone as good as Finn could like me."

I closed my eyes, taking breaths, controlling my temper as he shakes in my hand. I open my eyes, "Look at me, Kurt." He looks at my eyes, "You are beautiful or at least you were when you looked human. Look at you, you like you are turning into a fucking zombie!"

"I don't look in mirrors anymore..." He whispered.

I sighed as I pulled him into my arms, hugging him gentle, looking around at the shocked faces before landing on a beautiful blonde in a dress. "You got a mirror?"

She nods, digging in her purse for a moment before holding it out to me. "I'm Quinn."

I smile as I lift Kurt up, moved over to the open chair beside her, take the mirror, open it and turn Kurt to sit in my lap, holding it up for him. "Kurt, Princess, look for me."

Kurt gulps before lifting his head, he gasps at the reflection, taking the mirror, "That is me?" He whispers.

"Yes princess, that is what you have become because some big nosed, yellow teeth, dull haired, future stripper realizes that you were more beautiful then she could ever be. She is something that gives Jews a bad name, an attention seeking, little no body, Princess. Don't you dare listen to her." I said to him, loud enough for everyone to hear. "Princess, I don't know who Finn is, I haven't looked around long enough to find him but I bet that even though he isn't gay, that he doesn't think that you need to loose weight."

"She is right, Kurt." A voice said, I looked up to see a tall young man stand from his chair, move to Kurt's side, kneel down and softly move his face away from the mirror. "Kurt, I... I went to your father. I was worried."

"What?" Kurt asked.

Finn sighed, "I saw you losing weight at an unhealthy rate. I saw your eyes lose there sparkle. I saw that fear. It frightened me, I went to Burt at the Auto shop. Asked him if he had noticed, if there was anything I could do help. He told me that he doubted I could but he knew who could. So I stayed back and just watched over you. If I had known..." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "If I had known that Rach... she had done this to you. I would have stopped her. Kurt, you are beautiful, you always will be but I need you to get healthy. I need you to..." He took a deep breath, "I need you to be you so that I can be me."

Kurt was crying, "I don't understand..."

"He is saying that he loves you Princess." A rough man's voice cut in, I looked to see a Mohawk watching us. "He has for a while, was going come out and ask you out but you started shutting yourself off, stopped talking and turned into a zombie."

"WHAT?!" Rachel's voice screamed. "You can't be gay! You are my boyfriend! You are mine not that faggot's!"

Kurt tensed as I swore, "Shit. Kurt..."

But Kurt pushed out of my arms, handed the mirror to Quinn before walking down to Rachel. I sighed as I stood up with Finn, watching. He glared at her, "What did you call me?"

"A faggot!" She smirked, "Finn is confused, he'll always come back to me."

Kurt growled, swung his fist and punched her, she fell to the floor, he dropped and kept hitting her. "Your dads are gay, you bitch! How dare you? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

I nudge Finn, "You should go get him."

Finn nodded, rushed down, gently grabbed Kurt and lifted him off Rachel, pulling him back into his arms. "Kurt, relax, it's me. Relax for me." Kurt stopped fighting and relaxed, Finn smiled and kissed his shoulder, "Thank you. Now Rachel, I'm not gonna touch that word, we both know that it will get back to dads but just so we are clear. I am not yours, I never was. The reason I broke up with Quinn was because I know the baby is not mine. I'm not as stupid as I let people believe. I had hoped that she would tell me, I mean Puck did the second he knew. I was using Quinn as a cover, just as she was using me to be popular. I have always been into guys, Kurt was just the first one that made me want to make it known. Kurt has been the only one worth it."

Rachel look up at Finn, glaring past the blood. "You fag..."

"RACHEL BARBRA BERRY! How dare you?" A voice called from the door, she tensed as everyone turned to see her dads at the door. Leroy walks over to Kurt and Finn, "Congratulation, you two. Kurt you get better, don't worry about paying for anything, we'll take care of it with Rachel's New York money." Rachel began to speak but he silenced her with a look before he turned to me, "Well, Miss Hummel, it has been quite a long time, good to see again and I hope this time will be for good."

I smirked, "You know me, Elroy." I giggle as he sighs, "What is good for my brother and is in my power, he gets."

Leroy shakes his head, "Life just got more hectic with the two of you being in the same town." He points to the mohawk as he looks at me, "You know who to call if you need a lawyer."

I laughed, "Don't worry, I won't let Puck get into to much trouble." Mohawk looks at me, smirking, I wink, "Without me."

Puck laughs as Leroy shakes his head, grips Rachel and leads her out of the room. Kurt looked to me, "You called him?"

"Of course." I scoff. "I just barged my way into a high school, to fix my little princess. I didn't know who I was gonna have to knock out. Lawyers are always handy."

Kurt smiled, "Thank you Dragon."

"You don't ever have to thank me, little brother." I told him, he nodded.

"I didn't know you had a sister?" A beautiful African stated.

I laughed, "Mercedes?" She nods. I hold out my hand to shake hers, she smiles and shakes my hand, "Burt and Kurt don't talk about me because it is way to complicated but the jest of it is, I broke into their home to eat, they fell in love with me and adopted me. I had to go away for a couple of years to fix some things but I'm back now."

"For how long?" Kurt asked.

"For as long as it takes you to graduate and move to New York, then I guess I'm moving to New York." I answer. "How you feeling?"

He blushed, "Hungry."

Finn smiles, "We can fix that, I got snacks in my bag, so does Puck. It can last until we get out of here then we can go eat."

Kurt looks up at him, "You really mean it."

Finn rests his forehead on Kurt's, "Every word."

I smile. "Schue? Can this be cut short? Kurt needs to eat."

Schuester nods. "Of course. Kurt, take care of yourself. You are very important."

"Thanks Mr. Schue." Kurt nods. "Who is coming with us?"

"Anyone who wants to, I got the check." I tell them. "Don't worry, I got enough money."


	7. Never Again

Puck sat back against the side of the stage as the rest of the Glee club milled about. Everyone else was laughing and chatting but Puck felt like he was the only one who noticed just how upset Rachel was over the whole Finn thing. He was discretely watching her and he definitely noticed the tears in the corners of her eyes and the way her shoulders weren't quite as square as they usually were.

Normally, he would question the fuck out of why he was noticing Rachel as much as he was but coming off of last week's hot as hell make out session, he knew exactly why. He'd actually been doing a whole hell of a lot of noticing Rachel since then. He'd noticed how sad she was and how she was quieter than usual but he also couldn't stop noticing her legs… and her ass… and her perfect little breasts (thank fuck for cold weather is all he could say to that). He'd tried to take his mind off the little midget, but it was like she'd crawled in there and set up her little diva camp or something.

The rest of the Glee club was coming down off the high of performing 'The Dog Days of Summer' except for Rachel. She was sitting on the stage, watching as Finn laughed at something Santana said with those shiny eyes and drooped shoulders. Puck looked over to where she was staring and stiffened as Finn reached up to brush the Latina's hair off her collarbone. Sure enough, he looked back over to where Rachel had been sitting and found an empty spot.

Puck looked around to see if anyone else had noticed her run out but again, he was the only one. He quietly slipped through the side door while everyone chatted and laughed together… fuckers…

He may not have seen her leave, but Puck knew Rachel well enough by now to know where she was probably headed. There were only two places in this school that Rachel felt at home in and since one was filled with people she didn't want to see, Puck followed his intuition to the other.

He slowed to a halt as he entered the choir room and took in the scene before him. Rachel was leaning against the piano with her head down on her folded arms and he could tell by the way her shoulders were shaking that she was crying. He hesitated for a second, not really loving the idea of girl tears (Rachel tears in particular) but decided to nut up and help her out. After all, it was just a little bit his fault that she was in here crying in the first place.

He walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder, expecting her to turn and throw herself into his arms so he could comfort her or some shit (shut the fuck up, his mom and sister were always making him watch those girly as shit TV shows where they ended up doing that). "Why are you crying over him, Berry?"

Rachel tensed as she turned to look at him, "Because he was suppose to be my ever after. The Diva and the Quarterback."

He sighed, "Ber... Rachel baby, you never felt good enough for him, you always felt like you had to change yourself for him. You can't ignore that. You need someone who wants you for you. Someone who knows you're crazy and wants you anyways."

Rachel chuckled, "The only one who wanted me, even with all my crazy is you."

Puck smiled, "True but you were in love with Finn so I let you go." 

Rachel looked at him, "Let me go? You said that..."

"I lied." Puck interrupted. "I am use to everyone picking Finn over me, I didn't want that day to come where you would tell me that you were leaving me for him."

Rachel stood there, staring at him. "I wouldn't have left you for him, Noah."

"You sure of that?" Puck asked.

Rachel nodded slowly as he stepped closer to her, she looked up at him, "Noah, I wanted you. Finn was easy, safe but you... well... you are the bad boy, every girls dream. I thought there was no way that you could want me."

Puck sighed, "Baby, I have always wanted you."

Rachel smiled, "Still?" He nodded, she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Will you kiss me, Noah?"

Puck smiled, "Whenever you ask me to." He bent his head and kissed Rachel, she sighed as she opened her mouth for his tongue. He pulled her closer, hugging her tightly, groaning deeply.

"What the fuck is this?" Finn's voice pulled them out of their kiss.

Puck lifted his head but didn't let go of Rachel, "This is me kissing my girl, Hudson, what's it to you?"

Rachel's eyes never left Puck as she smiled. She heard several gasps, "Your girl?" She heard Mercedes ask.

"Yeah right." Finn scoffed, "She is just trying to make me jealous."

Rachel glared at Finn, "Why should I make you jealous? You can get any girl you want, and can't remain faithful or honest. Besides I only went after you because I thought that Noah could never want me." She looked at Puck, "But he does and now he is mine."

Puck smirks, "I'm never letting you go again, baby." He kissed her again, "Let's get out of here. Help me study for my test tomorrow?"

Rachel laughed, "Always Noah." She pulled away to grab her backpack and his, bringing it to him. "Do you need to go home for your sister?"

"She is spending the weekend at a friends." Puck shook his head, "We can go striaght to your place."

Rachel smiled, "Okay. Oh, Sam. Are you, Mike and Artie still coming over tomorrow for the marathon?"

Sam smiled, "I'll bring breakfast."

"Mike and I got snacks." Artie nodded.

"Okay, see you guys tomorrow." Rachel smiled as she took Puck's hand and walked him out of the room. 

"Marathon?" Puck asks as they head out the door.

Rachel nodded, "They are showing all of Firefly tomorrow then the movie Serenity. I have the biggest tv so the guys are coming over to watch it."

Puck smiled, "You are going to let your inner nerd out?"

"Yes." Rachel laughed as she got into her car, Puck got in the passenger seat. "You going to stay for the marathon?"

"I'm going to stay as long as you let me baby." Puck smiled as she started the car and drove away from the school.


	8. Pain Brought Out The Truth

She knew no one noticed. She counted on it day after day. She would walk the halls as her usual glowing self, brandishing gold stars and the work of art that was her voice. They would laugh at her, throw slushies at her face, and leave her standing dripping wet. They never noticed how her legs shook so badly as she strained to hold herself up. Kurt made fun of her long sleeved grandma sweaters but she knew they were necessary. They hid the bruises on her arms that would blossom too easily when she was pushed around. She hid it well, hid herself well, so no one would know that she was sick.

It was getting harder and harder to keep up the mask. Most days she ached down to her bones and it took everything she had to follow along in the steps for rehearsal. She would stumble, catch herself, and continue on. When she got home she would look down at her body, filled with bruises and knew that something was wrong.

She sat in the choir room, waiting silently as the rest of Glee club came in. They all sat down as Mr. Schue sat at the piano, Mr. Figgins had spoken to him when she had handed the note from the Doctor. He had pulled from her last class early and tell her that Glee needed to know. She finally agreed.

Mr. Schue stood, walked silently over to a empty chair, placed it in front of them before moving to Rachel's side. She looked up at him, he held out his hand, she nodded as she took it and he helped her stand. Slowly she walked over to the other chair and sat down. "Rachel has something to say and no one is to interrupt her, am I understood?"

Everyone looked between Rachel and Mr. Schue, Quinn laughed, "What is the girl pregnant?"

"Enough Fabray!" Mr. Schue snapped and everyone sat there shocked. He turned to Rachel, "Go ahead."

She sighed, twisting her hair between her fingers. "A couple of months ago, a found a bruise that appeared out of no where..." Kurt gasped, she looked at him. "I hid it, thinking that I had hit myself in my sleep. Over the next couple of week, more bruises appeared. I stopped wearing skirts because I was always cold, I wore long sleeves to hide the bruises..." She took a deep breath, "Four weeks ago, I slipped and my father saw the bruises, when I told him the truth, he took me to the doctor." She wrapped her arms around her stomach. "They ran some tests, we got the results back two weeks ago." She looked at Kurt, who was crying, she smiled softly, "I have cancer. They think that we've caught it in time and that chemo will work but... you never know." She shrugged. "I was going to hide this from everyone, didn't want to worry anyone until we knew if the chemo was working or not but the chemo is making me weak. It hurts to walk sometimes. So the doctors sent Figgins a note, he told Schue and he convinced me that I shouldn't hide this from you because we are Glee and we are always there for each other." She sighed, "Oh, and Santana was right, I am wearing a wig. My hair started to fall out, so we cut it but Papa thought it would draw to much attention so..."

She looked down at the floor, not focusing until a pair of arms wrapped around her, she looked to her left to see Kurt's face. "I am here for you." He smiled.

She smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You should be!" Santana shouted as she stood up, everyone looked to her. "You have been putting yourself in unnecessary pain, it is unacceptable, Berry." She walked down, knelt in front of her. "We are here for you now. No more pushing yourself to hard."

She laughed softly, "Of course Santana." There was a loud bang, she turn to see Puck standing there, trying to calm down. He had apparently through his chair across the room. "Puck?"

He shook his head, "Is this why you stopped coming to Temple?" He looked at her, his eyes filled with pain. She nodded, he glared at the floor. "I thought it was because of Jacob."

She sighed, "No. I'm sorry Puck."

"Noah." He whispered, she looked at him, "You call me Noah, Rach." He walked to her, pulled her into his arms, sitting down and holding her. He kissed her forehead, "Don't keep something like this from us again."

She nodded as she relaxed into him. "I promise."


	9. True Pain

I sat there in my chair, waiting for the rest of the Gleesters to come in. I had missed school the last month but I had fought to make it here today. My doctor and Mr. Figgins had agreed to let me come for the last half of the day to see if I could handle it. I had wanted to leave after a hour but I refused to miss Glee again.

Everyone came in, stopping inside the room, staring at me. I was sitting on the piano, I knew that I looked terrible. Gone was the layers of make up, the hair gelled back into a pony tail, the tight clothes that covered most of my skin and high heel shoes. I sat there in a pair of shorts, a over sized hoody and flip flops. My hair laid down around my shoulders and a new pair of glasses on my face.

Mr Schue walked in, "What is everyone stari... Annabell?" He moved around them, to my side. "Are you okay? Do you hurt? Do you need me to call your doctor?"

I smirked softly at him, of course Mr. Figgins had told the teachers. I placed my hand on his arm, he paused. "I am fine. They are just shocked to see me. I wish to talk to them, may I?"

Mr Schue nodded, "Of course." He looked at the group, "Everyone please sit down."

Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine and Rachel walked to the second row and sit down. Quinn, Santana, Brittany and Finn sit near the back. Mike, Tina and Sam sit with Artie in the front. Mr Schue takes a seat off the side. Puck stands there looking at me before he drops his bag, grabs a chair, puts it next to Artie and sits. Puck looks around then back to me, "We're all listening, Doll, what is going on?"

I smile at his nickname, he has always called me Doll, he made it a public name since the movie about the evil doll came out. I took a breath, "So I believe the last time we all saw each other, Rachel and I had a fight, correct?"

Rachel frowned, "I'll apologize if what I said hurt you."

I giggled, "Calm yourself Hobbit. You don't have that much impact on my life." I winked at her, she sighed. I looked down at my hands that I hid in the hoody's sleeves. "Um as I was saying, the fight. Rachel had stated that I was a... Excuse my language Schue... bitch. I didn't ever hang out with the group outside of school. I barely made it to any of the after school shows. I only cared about myself, Correct?"

"Yeah." Santana nodded.

I sighed. "My mother and four year old brother were killed last week... they were shot... we were shot by my father." 

"What?" Kurt gasped in the silence.

I shrugged, "I wasn't allowed to hang out with you or leave the house after I got home from school. I would sneak out for the shows that I could but when I was caught, I was beaten. I kept to myself to protect my family from farther beatings. My father is... was a monster. He would beat us, abuse us in everyway he could think of." I gripped the bottom of the hoody and pulled it off, showing my scars and bruises. I sighed as I looked up at them. "I have missed this month of school because I was in the hospital, healing."

They all stared at me, Puck stood slowly and walked to me. He very slowly placed his hands on my waist, I flinched slightly but kept my eyes on his. "Are you in pain, Doll?"

"Everything hurts." I whisper, "But I couldn't stay in the hospital room any longer."

He nodded, he shifted my body closer to the edge before he lifted me into his arms. I gripped his shoulders as I gasped, he smirked. "I got you." He carried me back to his seat, sat down and held me in his lap. "Better?"

I nodded, "Thank you Puck."

Artie sighed, "Where are you going to live?"

I looked at him, "Haven't figured that out yet. Right now, I'm still at the hospital. I turn 18 a week after we graduate but I'm not sure where I'll be staying until then."

"We'll figure something out." Sam stated. "If I have to rent another hotel room until your birthday then I will."

I smiled, Tina nodded, "I'll help. Have you gone back to your house to get your things?"

"No, the police came yesterday to tell me that they clean it up but I haven't felt like going there by myself." I answered her.

"My dad and I can do it for you if you wish." Kurt stated, I looked to him as he looked down at his hands. 

"Stop it Kurt." I sighed, he looked at me, "I know that look. You did nothing wrong, do you hear me?"

Mercedes frowned, "Why would he think that he did something wrong?"

I sighed as Kurt shook his head, "She didn't pull away until I came out as gay." Everyone tensed and looked at me, "It was my fault, wasn't it?"

"No." I answered. "It was his. He did this for his own psychotic reasons. It was no one's fault but his."

Kurt nodded, "So do you want my dad and I to?"

I smiled, "I'll think about it, okay?" He nodded, I looked to Quinn, who was glaring at me. "Yes Fabray?"

"Why didn't you tell us?" She demanded, "We could have gotten you out of there. We could have called the cops."

Brittany sighed beside her, "Her father was the cops." Everyone looked at her, "Her father was a cop, no one would believe us over him."

"She is right." I nodded, "Now enough sad business, let's talk about something else."

"You got back in time to help us with regionals." Blaine commented.

I laughed, "Awesome. What is the plan?"


	10. Turn Around

WHAM! Snap! "Ow!" Rachel screamed as everyone stopped around her.

"Oh my. Rachel I am so sorry." Finn stated as he looked down at the blood on his hand.

"Rachel? Are you okay?" Mr. Shue asked her.

Rachel stared down at the blood on her hands as she thought about her life. She was a star, that was how she was raised to be but this was to much. She had her heart broken with Finn because he would never be over Quinn. She might make it to Broadway but what is that without a life to have behind it. Something broke inside her as the blood fell, she had had enough. "Am I okay? No I am not okay, that... that oaf broke my nose!" She screamed.

Everyone froze at her words, Finn looked shocked as Mr. Shue shook his head. "Rachel, it was an accident."

"It is always an accident!" Rachel screamed. "I am done with this. Every day since I could walk I was raised to be some kind of star. Well, I'm not! I am a teenager and I am tired of being a freak!" Rachel stomped her foot. "Every day, I get slushed in the face, pushed into lockers and get my hair pulled or someone bumps me down the stairs. No more. No one sticks up for me! No one protects me and even now you just ask if I am okay. No hey someone take Rachel to the nurse. FUCK YOU MR. SCHUE!" Rachel screamed before running out of the auditorium to the nurse. She began to cry as she made her way down the hall. She was so tired of being a freak because she was raised to be a star. She had finally hit her limit and she was going to make a change. She took a deep breath and opened the door to the nurse.

The nurse looked up and gasped, "Rachel, what happened?"

"I was accidently hit in the face, I am pretty sure my nose is broke." Rachel answered. "Can you call my dads?"

"Of course hun, take a seat." The nurse told her before she picked up the phone. Rachel sat down as she gripped a towel to cover her nose. She laid back and thought about all the times she had been sent to the nurse for 'accidents', she chuckled softly. If they were accidents then she was a monkey, she was hit, pushed, beaten and abused and she wanted a better life. She wanted Glee but she wanted her own choices and she was going to get it, weather her fathers liked it or not. "Rachel dear, your father LeRoy is on his way. Just relax."

"Thank you." Rachel stated before closing her eyes and relaxing her body.

Rachel must have dozed off because the next thing she remembers is her father's voice, "What do you mean, her nose might be broken?"

Rachel sighed as she sat up, getting off the table and walking into the main part of the Nurse's. "She means it is broken but since she isn't a doctor she has to say might be. Thank you for letting me rest, shall we go to the hospital?"

LeRoy looked at her then at the blood on her shirt. "Oh my Star, come on let's go." Rachel nodded as they walked out of the Nurse's. "Tell me who did this to you, We will get them expelled."

"No we won't." Rachel sighed, "We are going to the doctor, then we are going home and I am going to have a talk with you and daddy." Rachel stated as she got in the car. LeRoy nodded. It had taken only half an hour to see the doctor, who told her that it was broken and to take it easy. Rachel nodded, "Thank you. Can I get a note?"

"Of course." The Doctor left to write her a note, LeRoy was upset and wanted to know why she was so calm. The Doctor returned, handed her the note and they left the hospital and went home.

When they got home, Rachel said that she was going to change and she would be right down to talk. She went upstairs, threw her outfit in the trash, walking into the back of her closet and pulled out an outfit that she had kept from when Kurt had done her make-over. She slipped into the dark wash jeans and pulled on the black skin tee. She sighed as she grabbed her purse, walked back down the stairs to see her fathers sitting on the couch, she walked into the room and sat across them. "I have had enough."

"Rachel? Honey, enough of what?" Hiram asked.

"Being an outcast." Rachel stated as she looked at them. "I am your daughter, I love you but I have had enough. You trust me when you leave to be alone but you can't trust me to choose what is right for me. You have my life all planned out, what I should wear, what I do, where I will go to school and even if I should get married one day. I have had enough, I love you but I am my own person and I don't know who that it if you won't let me try. I need to mess up, I need to make mistakes or I will never learn. You need to let it go, I am not going to start drinking but I am going to live my life. I am done with ballet and all the clubs in school, well not all of them. I am still in Glee. But you need to let this happen or... or I'll leave."

Her fathers sat there and stared at her, Hiram took a deep breath, "Where would you go?"

Rachel sighed, "If you make me? Mrs. Puckerman would let me move in, as would Mr. Hummel. I could always go to my mother as well." Rachel ignored LeRoy's gasp. "Is that what you want?"

"No." Hiram whispered.

LeRoy smiled, "We love you and if this is what you need, then this is what we will do. Do you need a new wardrobe?"

Rachel smiled, "Yes but I still have some money."

Hiram sighed and held out his credit card, "Take our card, just in case."

"Thank you." Rachel sighed, she stood and hugged both of them. "I am going to call some friends to come with me."

"We will be here if you need us." LeRoy said as they walked up the stairs and Rachel walked out the door and got into her car.

Rachel pulled out her phone and sent out a text to Santana, Kurt and Mercedes. **"Meet me at the mall. Need new wardrobe, need three most fashionable people with me. Bring others if you want."** ~ **The new Rachel.** She put her phone away and headed to the mall, she liked her skirts, sweaters and high socks but they were different and they needed to go. She was happy that her fathers hadn't fought her on this. Her phone vibrated, she smiled as Kurt texted. **"About time, Blaine is coming."** ~ **Kurt.** She stopped at a light, turned her radio loud and for the first time didn't try to get all the words right as her phone went off again. **"All in."** ~ Cedes. She smiled and pulled into the mall, turned off her car and got out. She felt free as she walked inside, she walked to the food court and looked for something to eat as she waited. Her phone went off as she stood in line for a hot pretzel. **"You are lucky that I was turned on by your swearing earlier. Bringing Britt."** ~ **Santana.** Rachel chuckled as she grabbed her food, found a table near the door and waited.

"Rachel, you have to tell me what happened to you? I heard the rumors but I can't believe you told Schue fuck you." Kurt said as he, Blaine and Mercedes walked up and sat down.

"I can't believe I did either but I just couldn't take it anymore." Rachel smirked, "I may still be a Glee Loser but I am done being bullied. I woke up when Finn broke my nose and this is me starting over."

"Well I am actually proud of you, Man han... Rachel." Santana said as she sat beside her with Brittany. "I think that you could be one of my new favorite people."

Rachel smiled, "Thanks but what I really need is a new look. Kurt I know we tried last year but I want to try this time without me being totally in lust with Finn. I just want to get out there and be something new."

"New?" Blaine asked, everyone turned to him and he shrugged.

"Yep, new." Rachel smiled, "I tired of being the good girl, I want to be someone who turns Puck's head."

"Oh really?" Santana smirked, "Did Miss Berry miss her some Puckasourus?"

Rachel laughed, "Please don't call him that but... yes, he is really hot."

Kurt gasped on shock as Mercedes giggled. "He really is. Girl, I understand."

"Me too." Brittany smiled.

Everyone smiled at her as they stood and walked off to shop. Kurt made her go to every store, Mercedes made her try on every thing and Santana picked out some nice dresses as Brittany went for make up. Blaine took pictures to compare them to other outfits at other stores. They spent all day there, laughing, telling stories and getting to know each other outside of Glee. Kurt told them the real reason David threatened him, Santana told them she was gay and loved Brittany, who just smiled and hugged her. Rachel told them about all the abuse and Mercedes told them that she still loved Sam. They had all worked out what they were going to do and promised to be there for each other. Kurt was coming back to school and Blaine would follow not long after. Santana would tell her family tomorrow at their family dinner and Mercedes would brake up with her boyfriend and sing to Sam. Rachel was just going to take one day at a time, she was going to stand up to bullying and they agreed to help. They hugged bye and went home.

Rachel walked inside and went to her room. She ate dinner with her father, hugged them good night and went to sleep. She was nervous but excited. She set her alarm for an hour before she had to be at school, she wasn't going to do her normal morning list. She was going to sleep in as much as she could before her big day.

 

**The Next Day**

 

Rachel sat in her car outside the school. She watched others walk in and sighed as she checked the mirror one last time. She had put make up on, it wasn't heavy but did help cover the bruise. She wore one of Santana's favorite outfits, a pair of short jean shorts, a red skin tight tee with cherries on the front and a pair of black high heels. She had left her hair down, wore the jangle bracelets that Brittany had picked out and black studded belt. She took a deep breath as she saw Mercedes walk to the door, she got out and ran up to her. "Cedes!"

Mercedes turned and smiled, "You look great Rachel. Santana is going to love it."

"Thanks." Rachel held out her arm, "Shall we go?"

"Lets." Mercedes held her arm and they walked into McKinley together, they ignored the looks and walked to their lockers.

Mercedes waved her along as she spotted her boyfriend, Rachel nodded and opened her locker. She pulled her books out for class, her notebook and closed it. She turned to see Jacob Ben Israel. "Good morning Rachel Berry. Can you tell me what brought this on today?"

"Go away Israel." Rachel stated as she walked around him.

"Is this because Finn Hudson is with Quinn Fabray? Are you trying to win him back by showing off your body? If that is so, can we expect more skin tomorrow?" Jacob asked as everyone watched them, Rachel laughed out loud and turned to him.

"Jacob, let's just get something out right now. You are not an actual journalist, to much an flake." Rachel stated slowly, "I am actually happy for Finn and Quinn and will be voting for them for Prom Queen and King. I will or will not show as much skin as I please. I am not some weak little girl, who needs a man to feel good. Even if I was, I would need someone who could handle me and that is not Finn. Good day Israel." Rachel turned and walked off, turning slightly to walked through Puck, Sam and Mike. She made sure to rub against Puck, who took a breath and watched her as she smirked at him and walked off. "Later boys."

Puck chuckled, "We'll keep you to that Berry."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Nice work Rachel." Santana laughed as she joined her down the hall before lunch. Brittany, Mercedes and Tina joined them as they walked in the cafeteria. "Already the talk of school. You are doing pretty well for your new image."

"Thanks Santana." Rachel smiled as she grabbed a food, paid and went to sit down. They joined her. "So how was your day?"

Santana sighed, "Good, sat through classes, made a plan of how to start tonight and help Mercedes plan a song for Sam."

Mercedes chuckled, "She wants me to sing Wanted by Hunter Haynes."

Rachel smirked, "It is a good song."

Tina nodded, "Rachel are you okay? I didn't get to ask you yesterday?"

"I am good, just reached a point in my life where it was to much." Rachel smiled, they told Tina about the trip to the mall and showed her pictures as they ate lunch. Tina told Rachel she would help with the Bullying, that she was tired of it as well. They laughed and walked out. Tina, Brittany and Mercedes walked off to the right and Rachel and Santana walked left. Santana went over her speech with Rachel, who gave her some help tips and suggestions. They separated outside of her class, and promised to talk more at Glee.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Rachel walked into the choir room, she was aggravated but she pushed it away when she walked up to Mr. Shue. "I would like to apologize for yesterday. I am sorry."

Mr. Shue nodded. "Thank you Rachel. I hope everything worked itself out."

"Yes, it did. With some help." Rachel smiled as Brittany and Mercedes walked in. "Thank you for understanding." She added as she walked off to hug them, they sat together and waited for Glee to started. Tina waved at them as she walked in with Mike, Artie, Sam, Rory and Puck. Quinn, Finn and the others from the Treble tones walked in next and Shue began.

"This week is about secrets." Mr. Shue started. "I want to hear you pick a song that either expresses your secret or why you guard it. We are the Glee club and we are suppose to trust each other. I want us to do that. The song can be from any artist or time, just make sure that you feel when you sing it."

Rachel raised her hand, Mr. Shue pointed to her and Quinn sighed, "Oh great, Rachel again. Like she has any secrets we don't know. We already know she loves Finn, my boyfriend."

Mercedes stood glaring at her, "Why do you have to be so mean?"

"What is your problem?" Tina demanded as she stood and turned to Quinn, who looked shocked.

"Cedes, Tina, sit down please." Rachel stated, they nodded and sat. "I no longer care what Quinn or the moose think." She threw a looked to Finn, who looked hurt. "What I was going to ask is has anybody seen Santana since lunch?"

"I saw her in our last class, Berry." Puck answered. "She left and went to the bathroom."

"Thank you." Rachel stood and walked to the door.

Mr. Shue stopped her, "Rachel, where are you going?"

"To find my friend." Rachel turned to looked at him, "She never misses a chance to pick on Moose."

A laughed from the door got her attention, it was Santana. She wasn't wearing her Cheerio's uniform but a beautiful white sundress with red flowers on it. "Thanks Rach, I knew you loved me."

Rachel hugged her, "Of course girl, nice outfit."

"Thanks," Santana smiled as she twirled, "I had to quite the Cheerios so I went to change and this is what I found that looked half way pretty." They walked to the chairs, Santana sits between Tina and Brittany, hooking her arms into theirs and turned to Mercedes. "Secrets? That's the lesson? Guess it is a good day for your song."

Mercedes laughed, "You're right. Mr. Shue can I go first?"

Mr. Shue nodded, "Of course Mercedes."

Mercedes stood up, walked to the stool in front of the piano, sat down and sighed. "So I broke with my boyfriend because when I sang it wasn't him that I thought about. So this is to you..."

_"You know I'd fall apart without you_   
_I don't know how you do what you do_   
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_   
_Makes sense when I'm with you_   
_Like everything that's green, girl I need you_   
_But it's more than one and one makes two_   
_Put aside the math and the logic of it_   
_You gotta know you want it too_

Mercedes smiled as she looked at Sam, who began to laugh.

_'Cause I wanna wrap you up_   
_Wanna kiss your lips_   
_I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_And I wanna call you mine_   
_Wanna hold you hand forever_   
_Never let you forget it_   
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell you you're pretty_   
_You get that all the time, I know you do_   
_But your beauty's deeper than the makeup_   
_And I wanna show you what I see tonight_

Mercedes stood off the stool, walked to Sam and held out her hand for him. Sam took her hand, stood up and pulled her into his arms. They began to sway to the music. Santana grabbed Brittany and joined them and the floor, Tina grabbed Mike and pulled him to the floor. They dance and laughed.

_When I wrap you up_   
_When I kiss your lips_   
_I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_And I wanna call you mine_   
_Wanna hold you hand forever_   
_Never let you forget it_   
_'Cause baby I wanna make you feel wanted_

Rachel sang in her chair until Puck pulled her out of her seat and began to dance with her, she laughed as he spun her in circles.

_As good as you make me feel_   
_I wanna make you feel better_   
_Better than your fairy tales_   
_Better than your best dreams_   
_You're more than everything I need_   
_You're all I ever wanted_   
_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap you up_   
_Wanna kiss your lips_   
_I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_And I wanna call you mine_   
_Wanna hold you hand forever_   
_Never let you forget it_   
_Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted_   
_Yeah, baby I wanna make you feel_   
_Wanted_   
_'Cause you'll always be wanted."_

Mercedes finished on a long note and smiled at Sam before he pulled her close and kissed her. "That was perfect Mercedes."

"I am glad you liked it Sam, Santana helped me picked out the song." Mercedes smiled as Santana bowed to Sam as everyone dancing clapped. "So loving Sam was my secret."

Sam smiled, "Glad to be. What brought this on?"

"Rachel." Mercedes smirked. "We met up at the mall, hung out and decided to start living."

Rachel laughed, "It was not all me. Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine helped too."

Santana smirked, "Well you know us girls got to stick together." She jumped up and bounced on her feet. "My turn Mr. Shue."

"Um, okay." Mr. Shue nodded as everyone sat back down and waited as Santana grabbed Rachel and Tina.

"They agreed to help me, I have one giant secret that I am telling my family tonight but this is glee and we can be ourselves here so... Britt, this is for you."

_"A few stolen moments is all that we share_   
_You've got your family and they need you there_   
_Though I've tried to resist being last on your list_   
_But no other man's gonna do_   
_So I'm saving all my love for you_

Rachel and Tina swayed with Santana as she sang, softly singing with her. 

_It's not very easy living all alone_   
_My friends try and tell me find a man of my own_   
_But each time I try I just break down and cry_   
_'Cause I'd rather be home feeling blue_   
_So I'm saving all my love for you_   
_You used to tell me we'd run away together_   
_Love gives you the right to be free_   
_You said be patient just wait a little longer_   
_But that's just an old fantasy_   
_I've got to get ready just a few minutes more_   
_Gonna get that old feeling when you walk through that door_   
_'Cause tonight is the night for feeling alright_   
_We'll be making love the whole night through_   
_So I'm saving all my love for you_

Santana walked over and knelt in front of Brittany, Rachel smiled as her and Tina waltz behind her.

_Yes I'm saving all my love_   
_Yes I'm saving all my love for you_   
_No other woman is gonna love you more_   
_'Cause tonight is the night that I'm feeling alright_   
_We'll be making love the whole night through_   
_So I'm saving all my love_   
_Yeah I'm saving all my lovin'_   
_Yes I'm saving all my love for you_   
_For you"_

Santana smiled at Brittany as she bent forward and kissed her softly. "That was beautiful Santana."

"Thanks baby, it was Rach's idea." Santana smirked as Rachel walked up to them. Rachel hugged Brittany and winked at Santana.

"Had to help my girl, Britt." Rachel giggled, "So is it official?"

Brittany giggled and nodded, Rachel squealed as Tina and Mercedes jumped up, ran to them and hugged them. Tina giggled, "It is official, Brittana is official!!!"

Santana laughed, "Thanks girls."

"I'm telling Kurt." Mercedes pulled out her phone to text him.

Rachel smiles, "So Tina, you or me?"

"You." Tina smiled, "I can go tomorrow."

"Oh great another love song about my boyfriend. Can't wait." Quinn sneered

Santana glared at her, "No one wants your moose, Quinn. Get over yourself."

Rachel walked to the middle of the room. "Okay, biggest secret, here we go..."

_"I drove by all the places we used to hang out getting wasted_   
_I thought about our last kiss, how it felt the way you tasted_   
_And even though your friends tell me you're doing fine_

_Are you somewhere feeling lonely even though she's right beside you?_   
_When she says those words that hurt you, do you read the ones I wrote you?_

_Sometimes I start to wonder, was it just a lie?_   
_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

Rachel walked up to Puck as Santana, Mercedes and Brittany sang softly.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the make-up running down my face_   
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_   
_Like every single wish we ever made_   
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_   
_And forget about the stupid little things_   
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_The pictures that you sent me they're still living in my phone_   
_I'll admit I like to see them, I'll admit I feel alone_   
_And all my friends keep asking why I'm not around_

Rachel stood back and began to dance with Brittany.

_It hurts to know you're happy, yeah, it hurts that you've moved on_   
_It's hard to hear your name when I haven't seen you in so long_

_It's like we never happened, was it just a lie?_   
_If what we had was real, how could you be fine?_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the make-up running down my face_   
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_   
_Like every single wish we ever made_   
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_   
_And forget about the stupid little things_   
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_

_If today I woke up with you right beside me_   
_Like all of this was just some twisted dream_   
_I'd hold you closer than I ever did before_   
_And you'd never slip away_   
_And you'd never hear me say_

Rachel pulled Puck close to her and danced against him as he smirked.

_I remember the day you told me you were leaving_   
_I remember the make-up running down my face_   
_And the dreams you left behind you didn't need them_   
_Like every single wish we ever made_   
_I wish that I could wake up with amnesia_   
_And forget about the stupid little things_   
_Like the way it felt to fall asleep next to you_   
_And the memories I never can escape_

_'Cause I'm not fine at all_   
_No, I'm really not fine at all_   
_Tell me this is just a dream_   
_'Cause I'm really not fine at all"_

Rachel pulled away from Puck and walked to her seat beside Santana. Puck stood there, shook his head and laughed. "Never letting you go again." He sat beside her, placed his arm over her shoulder and smiled at Mr Schue. "So what next?"


End file.
